Eternal Love
by MrsHJBlack
Summary: Elliot and George are in a relationship. The rest of the squad don't know about them. What will happen when George is attacked and the squad have to investigate? I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

The evening was like any other. Doctor George Huang had just finished assessing a patient at Bellevue Hospital. He was walking towards the entrance when he stopped suddenly. At the end of the corridor he spotted someone he thought he recognised. He was frozen to the spot.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" a voice said from the side of him. He couldn't answer as he continued to stare ahead. "George? George?" the voice said as a hand came down on his shoulder.

He looked to his side and saw his boyfriend, Detective Elliot Stabler, standing next to him.

"Are you ok?" Elliot asked in concern.

"Yeah. Yes, I'm fine," George replied distractedly. "Can we just go home?"

"Sure," Elliot replied worriedly. He took George's hand, leading him towards the entrance. 'I have a surprise for you waiting at home."

George looked at him in surprise. "What is it?"

Elliot looked at George with a smile. "If I told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" he said as they got into the care

* * *

Elliot held George's hand as they walked to the door of their flat. Elliot took out his keys and opened the door, before turning to George.

"Close your eyes," he said softly.

George looked at him with a confused expression. "Why?" he asked.

Elliot smiled at him and replied, "Just trust me."

Once his eyes were closed, Elliot took his hand and led him inside. Elliot told George to stand still as he closed the door.

Elliot stood behind him and whispered into his ear, "Open your eyes."

George opened his eyes and stared around the room. The only light in the flat was coming from the many candles scattered around the room. The furniture was pushed back against the wall, and a rug was placed on the floor in the centre of the room, with plates of food surrounding it.

George turned to look at Elliot with a bright smile on his face.

"Do you like it?" Elliot asked uncertainly.

"Like it?" George asked. "I love it. It's amazing. Thank you."

They kissed softly before sitting on the rug across from each other. They made light conversation about their day, laughing and joking, as they ate. After they finished, Elliot cleared the plates to one side before turning to George.

"George," he began, "the past 18 months that I've spent with you has been the best I've had in such a long time. You have made me happier than I ever thought possible. You are clever, funny and so, so beautiful." He reached into his pocket and took out a small box. "George Huang, will you marry me?"

George took the box from Elliot and opened it. Inside was a beautiful platinum ring. He looked up at Elliot with tears in his eyes, and smiled. "Yes," he said. "Yes, of course I'll marry you."

Elliot smiled at him as he took the ring out of the box and slid it onto George's ring finger, before kissing him passionately. They continued to kiss as they slowly stood and made their way to the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, the two men woke with smiles on their faces. They got up and got ready for their day. They left the flat and walked towards their cars. Once they were outside, George stopped.

"What's wrong?" Elliot asked.

"I've left my wallet in the flat," George replied.

"Do you want me to wait for you?"

"No, it's ok," George said. "You go ahead. I'll be right behind you."

"Ok," Elliot said, before giving George a kiss. "I love you."

"Love you too."

Elliot drove away as George turned and walked back to the flat. Twenty minutes later, George left the flat again, his wallet safely in his pocket. He reached his car and took out his keys, when suddenly someone grabbed his from behind.

"I've finally found you," a familiar voice said from behind him, before everything went black.

* * *

An hour later, Elliot was sat at his desk in the 16th precinct, trying to complete his paperwork as he began to worry about the whereabouts of his fiancé. He took out his cell and tried to ring his lover. He ended the call when the answer machine sounded, just as his partner walked in.

"Hey, Elliot," Detective Olivia Benson greeted. "Is Huang in yet?"

He placed his cell on his desk, and replied with "No, not yet," before turning back to his paperwork.

Thirty minutes later, Captain Donald Cragen came out of his office, looking grim.

"Something wrong, Captain?" Detective John Munch asked when he spotted him standing there.

"I've just had the feds on the phone," he told them. "Doctor Huang won't be coming in."

"Why not?" Detective Odafin Tutuola asked.

"He was found unconscious by a passer-by," Cragen answered. "He's been taken to Bellevue." He turned to Elliot and Olivia, and noticed Elliot's pale expression. "Elliot, are you ok?"

Elliot came to his senses and looked at the Captain. "Yeah. I'm fine," he said quietly.

Cragen looked at him in disbelief before saying, "Ok. Well, I want you and Olivia to go to the hospital and speak to Huang."

"Sure," Olivia replied as she grabbed her jacket and quickly followed after Elliot, who was already through the door.

* * *

As soon as they reached the hospital, Elliot raced through the entrance towards the reception desk, leaving Olivia to rush behind him.

"I'm looking for George Huang," Elliot said to the receptionist, showing his badge. "Could you tell me where he is?"

The receptionist looked at his badge before turning to her computer. Once she found the relevant information, she turned back to Elliot and said, "Doctor Huang is currently being treated in the ICU."

"ICU?" Olivia asked. "How bad is he?"

"I'll contact Doctor Edwards and he can explain it to you," she said, before picking up the phone.

"Are you ok, Elliot?" asked Olivia as they waited.

"Yeah, why?"

"You seem very concerned about Huang," she said. "I didn't think you were that close."

"Yeah, well, he's still one of our own," he said. "With what we see every day, I wouldn't wish something like this on my worst enemy."

"Detectives," Doctor Edwards said as he walked up to them.

"How bad is he, Doc?" Elliot asked.

"How well do you know Doctor Huang?" the doctor asked.

"He's …" Elliot tried to say.

"He's a colleague," Olivia told him. "We've been asked to investigate his assault."

"Ok. Well," Doctor Edwards began, "Doctor Huang was found at the back of a block of flats. He has several broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, as well as a severe head injury."

Elliot's face paled even more as he took in this information. He tried to remain calm and professional in front of his partner, when inside all he wanted to do was be with his fiancé.

"Also," the doctor continued, "there are definite signs of a sexual assault."

"Will he be ok?" Olivia asked.

"At the moment, he is unconscious but stable," Doctor Edwards answered. "We have sedated him to allow his head injury to heal without him being in pain."

"Can we see him?" Elliot finally asked.

"Of course," the doctor said he led them towards ICU.

Once there, the doctor left them alone as they entered the room. Olivia stood in shock for a moment before walking towards the side of the bed and took out George's personal items the doctors put into a bag for safe keeping. She began to look through then before turning back to Elliot. As she looked at him, she saw that he hadn't moved from his place by the door since they entered.

"Elliot?" Olivia asked in concern. "Are you ok?"

Elliot finally looked away from the unconscious form of his lover, and turned towards his partner.

"Um, yeah," he answered tightly. "Hey, why don't you take Huang's stuff back to the precinct? There's more room to look through them than in here."

Olivia looked at him in slight surprise before saying slowly, "Ok." She began to put the things back into the bad and walked towards the door before stopping. "Are you coming?" she asked.

Elliot looked at her and replied, "I'll follow you in a bit. I'm just gonna ask the doctor a few more questions."

"Ok," Olivia said, "I'll see you later." Then she left.

After she was gone, Elliot walked to his fiancé's side and took George's hand in his own. He kissed George's temple and sat on the chair next to bed. He then leant across and began to whisper into George's ear.

"Please don't leave me," he said. "I love you so much, I couldn't take it if I ever lost you. I promise you, I'm gonna do whatever it takes to find the bastard responsible for hurting you and I will make sure that he pays for what he's done to you." He then stood from the chair, kissed George's temple once again, whispered, "I love you," before turning and leaving the room.


End file.
